Sapphira, The Lost Goddess
by The Silverr Dragon
Summary: What if there was a famous daughter of the Titan, Oceanus, who went missing? What if many, many centuries later, her betrothed, Triton, found her in a mortal and had to protect her from an old enemy? And what if she realizes, in the midst of it all, found out that the enemy wasn't really the bad guy at all? (Rated M in case I am inspired to write... certain actions...)


**Okay, first story! Here goes nothing! Read and review please!**

* * *

Why, hello there! My name is Kordelia! And my whole life story is real interesting. And if you aren't gonna read it, then you're missing out! This story contains everything great stories contain: monsters, ancient gods who we thought were myths, crazed goddess/god/demi-god hunters, and last but not least, ME, a lost goddess. So, enjoy my story! And if you don't, NOBODY CARES.

* * *

"Kordelia!"

I groaned, rolled over, faced the door, and screamed.

"What the hell do you want, Tim?"

"You need to get up!"

"Why?"

"Ummm… hmmm… what's the word? Oh yeah. School."

There was a short, fat pause.

"Crap," was my reply.

I got up, ate breakfast, got dressed, and waited in the car for forty-five freaking minutes.

Tim finally got in. "What is your reason for that face?"

I smirked, "I'm a girl and it took me twenty minutes to get ready. Therefore there is an issue."

"Screw you, Kordelia."

"You love me anyway."

"How do you know?"

"I'm your best friend whom you live with because our parents abandoned us, I'm the only 'family' you have, and your still driving me to schools I hate with a burning passion for my own well being!"

"… Why do you hate school?"

I sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me…"

"Wait, what happened?"

"Noth-"

"Delia..."

I looked out the window. "I'll tell you after school."

* * *

I sat down in math, waiting for the day to finally end when all of a sudden, some twenty-year-old looking dude came in my classroom.

Through the wall. With swords.

No, like legit swords.

"Now, before I hurt anyone here, which one of you is Kordelia?" he asked, scanning the room.

_Ohshitohhitohshit… _"Uh… That would be me?"

He came closer.

I tried to find out what was going on. "Okay, whatever it was I _swear_ it wasn't me."

The creepy dude laughed. "Of course it isn't! It's your betrothed's and your father's! But, because I can't find either one, we'll have to lure them out using bait. Like you, my dear."

Oh HELL no! "What makes you think my dad wants me? He abandoned me as a child, and supposedly my friend Tim was abandoned too by his parents-"

"_Au contraire_, my dear. Your father has no clue you exist. Now, Sapphira-"

_Wait, Sapphira?_

"-Where is 'Tim'? I'm sure he'll be-"

"KORDELIA!"

The creeper guy looked over at Tim. "Well, hello," he paused, obviously trying to make this dramatic, "Triton. How are you?"

I raised my hand at the creeper. "Um… excuse me? Who the hell is Triton?"

Tim looked over and mouthed for me to shut the hell up. I held up my hands as if I was surrendering.

"Hurt her, and your dead, Melancton." Tim threatened.

The man, obviously named Melancton, laughed. "You can't hurt me, _Triton._ Nor can your little Sapphira. Also, I am not here to hurt her." He turned to me.

"This isn't the last time we will meet, my little jewel."

And with that, Melancton kissed me. Then, he teleported.

*Blink* *blink* "Oh, HELL no! He did not just-"

Tim- no Triton- grabbed my arm. "Excuse us." He told the teacher. Once we left the room, he snapped.

"What was the snapping for?" I asked.

"Mist. Shields mortals from seeing things like... that..."

I nodded. "Okay. Seems legit."

Triton (_weiiiiiiird... he's a Greek god..._) looked at me funny. "You're handling this a lot better than I thought you would."

"Remember when I told you I hated school?"

"Yeah?"

"That's why... weird shit like that happens all the time. Minotaurs, hydras, all those myths." I laughed. "Guess there not myths anymore."

Triton shook his head. "Unfortunately for you, no. Follow me. We're gonna go home and pack our stuff, and then I'm gonna drive you somewhere safe."

I looked at him questioningly. "You're coming with me, right?"

He shook his head. "I have to search for your father, tell him what happened, then I search for Melancton."

As we walked out of the school to his car, I got a strange feeling.

One that said my life was about to get super dangerous and complicated, really fast. But there were so many questions.

Who was that man? Who is Sapphira? And why couldn't I stop thinking about that kiss?

_Damnit, Kordelia! Get a hold of yourself!_

* * *

**Yay, first chapter done! Tell me what you guys think, and I will take suggestions into account. No flames please... It is my first fanfic so far!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
